Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (5 + (8 - 6 \times 8)) \times 2 $
Explanation: $ = (5 + (8 - 48)) \times 2 $ $ = (5 + (-40)) \times 2 $ $ = (5 - 40) \times 2 $ $ = (-35) \times 2 $ $ = -35 \times 2 $ $ = -70 $